


BFFs

by skystrom



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Boy Trouble, F/F, Fluff, Irma gets a kiss, baby’s first published fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skystrom/pseuds/skystrom
Summary: Just two gals being pals.





	BFFs

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this several months ago. Haven’t seen the ‘87 show in years. It’s not that bad tho I promise.

“Oh, April!”

 

April didn’t bother looking up from the report she was writing, picturing Irma’s saddened expression that she’d seen many times before.

 

“I take it your date didn’t go as planned?” April glanced over to Irma as she slumped down in a chair next to her.

 

“Not in the slightest,” Irma sighed heavily. “The guy doesn’t like brunettes, first of all. I mean, why would you judge someone based on hair color? As if that gives any hint to their personality!”

 

As Irma continued on, April put down her pen to center her attention on her ranting friend. On the rarest of occasions, Irma did something to make April decide that not doing work was more important.

 

“And another thing!” April smiled at Irma’s raise in volume. “He hates glasses! How do you hate glasses?! I would understand if it we’re like, a fashion statement, but this guy hated them just because! Well, I hate to break it to you, bozo, but me and billions of other people are just trying to see where we're going!” Irma let out her last word with a huff. “I swear, that’s the last time I trust someone to set me up on a blind date.” April laughed as Irma placed her head down on the desk in front of her.

 

“Tell you what, Irma,” April turned her chair in her friend’s direction and gently placed a hand on her back, “how about we go out to eat later? I’ll pay?”

 

“Well at least _someone_ knows how to properly treat a lady!” April laughed again and turned back around to finish her report.

 

———

 

”I’m gonna die alone, April. I just know it.”

 

“Oh, don’t you start that again, Irma! You’ll find someone, I’m sure of it!”

 

Irma sighed yet again and nibbled on her slice of pizza (of course). The girls sat in silence as the world continued moving on around them. Irma kept her gaze out the window while April kept hers on Irma. All the sudden, Irma’s eyes widened and she glanced toward April. “Uh,” she pointed out the window, “I think somebody’s trying to get your attention.”

 

April turned to her left to see a rather wide fellow with an obvious skin condition wearing a trench coat and fedora. Upon gaining the woman’s attention, the man(?) waved a three-fingered hand at her before giving her a “c’mere” motion. Had it not been for the slightly panicked look on his face she might’ve considered ignoring him.

 

April looked back to her friend as if to ask for her approval to leave. Irma put a hand up in a shrug and mumbled a “go”.

 

April got up from her seat at the booth and jogged toward the entrance of the pizza parlor. Irma heard the bell of the door ring and sighed again, somewhat unhappy that she’ll now have to wallow in misery all by her lonesome.

 

She decided not to pay attention to the same bell ringing again, seconds after April left. It was when Irma felt a gentle kiss pressed to her temple did she choose to come back into focus.

 

“I promise you won’t die alone, Irma,” April whispered comfortingly, “because I’ll always be here for you.”

 

She swiftly made her way to the door once more, leaving a happily shocked Irma to consider her place in life.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is welcome and appreciated!  
> Just be gentle. Please


End file.
